


Silver Lining

by Zayroen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, trans!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: His new body was strange. More than strange. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Hated how it made him feel, how it ached. Both phantom pains and the aches of metal attached to limbs not meant to carry the weight. Hated how long he was trapped in testing and research as his body was designed and built and rebuilt around and over him. Loved how he could walk. Could live. Free from his family and their clawing fingers.





	Silver Lining

His new body was strange. More than strange. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Hated how it made him feel, how it ached. Both phantom pains and the aches of metal attached to limbs not meant to carry the weight. Hated how long he was trapped in testing and research as his body was designed and built and rebuilt around and over him. Loved how he could walk. Could live. Free from his family and their clawing fingers. 

But what was there of him to return too? He had the freedom he craved but gave up everything else for it. One prison for another, even if he tried to tell himself that this one was of his own choosing. What was a choice when faced with death?

Still, there was some brightness here. A silver lining as one might say. He thought perhaps he’d gotten that line from Mccree, must have as no one else would think of things in that manner. Funny how he would get that term from the man that embodied it. For all he had lost, he’d gained much in Mccree and his friendship. 

For starters, he’d never had a reoccurring partner before. It was nice, having someone that knew him. Knew his quirks as much as his hang ups and he had a lot of hang ups now. Somedays he could not stand to be touched and others, he could not let go. Mccree rolled with both easily, never getting angry with him. 

Today was a cling day, he’d suffered through training and a small battery of tests before refusing any more. Holding himself up in his quarters, he waited. It wasn't long before the door opened. Mccree had the codes and knew he could enter on days like today. He said nothing, huddled under a mound of blankets that did not seem to keep him warm.

There was shuffling before bare arms slid around his chest, the skin feeling scalding against him. He rolled over to press himself into that heat, soaking it up. Getting comfortable was an endeavor, metal cold against Mccree though his yelp just made Genji hide a smirk. 

They settled down, limbs over and under and around. Genji feeling the warmth finally seep into his skin with a soft sigh. Mccree’s fingers trailed over his shoulder in what seemed like an idle pattern but if he concentrated, Genji could likely pick out a picture. One time it was a smiling cactus, the other a dick. He didn’t want to concentrate this time, he just let the feeling wash over him.

How long they lay there like that, he didn’t know. Long enough that he had warmed up clear through. Mccree was naked, he knew that much. An offer, one he could take or leave. Sometimes he only wanted to be held, drawing the warmth from the furnace of a man but this time? He shifted, leg sliding over Mccree’s hip and he smiled at the heartbeat under his cheek when it picked up.

Calloused fingers followed the curve of his calf, he could feel it and couldn’t at the same time. Shaking off the odd feeling, he focused on the path itself. Up to his thigh, squeezing before sliding higher. 

His breath came in a soft sigh against a bare chest when those fingers finally touched soft folds, slick and warm. They barely moved, only enough for Mccree to slide inside slowly. They remained under the blankets, hips rolling so gently. Hardly enough to rock the bed.

The old Genji would never have had the patience for this, always striving for faster, for quicker but he’d learned patience whether he wanted it or not. This slowness, the focus on the rising pleasure rather then end itself was addictive. Mccree knew just how to bring him to the edge and keep him there in tingling bliss.

When they did finally end, unable to stay at that pinnacle forever, it was sweet. Sweet and aching and he felt it clear to his toes. Mccree made no move to leave, cock still snug inside for later. One of them would start the slow rocking, the other following the dance until they fell asleep.

Old Genji would never have found this and while there were a great many things he mourned the loss of, this was at least something. A silver lining he clung to.


End file.
